


Evening Coffee

by StarlightSatellite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coffee, F/M, Foreplay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Smut, Some Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira O'Deorain, college age, record players, some nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSatellite/pseuds/StarlightSatellite
Summary: But, just like every Sunday evening they spent together, came the dilemma of Moira leaving in the morning. However, it was nothing that a bit of evening coffee, courtesy of Siebren’s personal coffee maker, couldn’t solve, allowing them to stay up the entire night in order to maximize their time in the same space.Yeah, they always felt like shit the next day, but to them, it was worth every extra second they could spend together. Plus, if he was being quite honest right now, he really just wanted to fuck.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Kudos: 15





	Evening Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Evening Coffee](https://youtu.be/ckU7YPm4hiA) by Moose Blood ( I miss those fucks) as well as experiences from the beginning of my relationship.

He had to stop himself from practically diving back into bed with her after adjusting the volume on his old record player to that “sweet spot”.

Just loud enough so that his roommates on the other side of the cramped dorm room door wouldn’t be any the wiser about what was taking place inside. However, still quiet enough for him to hear each and every one of the wonderful sounds that his girlfriend would be making soon. He’d rather have them complain about his poor music taste like they always did.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to have his records blaring throughout most of the days. At this point in the semester, his roommates in this tiny on campus apartment had either gotten used to it or found better things to do than complain about it. In fact, they probably already knew what was going on behind the closed door anyway. Both of them had needs just like everybody else. Whenever he brought Moira around on the weekends, they would seldom see him until the next Monday morning.

Well, sometimes they’d get the luxury of catching either, sometimes both, of them making their way to the bathroom, more often than not, half-naked.

Siebren only got to see her on the weekends, what with both of them being busy with school during the week. Plus, there was also fact that they went to two separate schools with a good 20 miles between the two of them. Not too terribly far apart for constant weekend visits but certainly much more of a challenge for daily visits.

They tried that for bit, but their young and vacant wallets couldn’t handle the constant back and forth needed for it. That and rush hour traffic throughout the small city was also pretty shit as well. Both of them had enough of it real quick with Moira’s very little patience for such annoyances rubbing off on him rather easily. Hence, the switch to primarily weekends was the best move to keep their relationship steady, going strong almost what? Two years this upcoming September?

Siebren was quietly thankful that they went to separate schools, because if he could have her every day of the week, he was sure that both of them would flunk out within a week or so.

But, just like every Sunday evening they spent together, came the dilemma of Moira leaving in the morning. However, it was nothing that a bit of evening coffee, courtesy of Siebren’s personal coffee maker, couldn’t solve, allowing them to stay up the entire night in order to maximize their time in the same space.

Yeah, they always felt like shit the next day, but to them, it was worth every extra second they could spend together. Plus, if he was being quite honest right now, he really just wanted to fuck.

Judging by the look on her face, no doubt she would as well.

He already forgot what record he threw on the turntable, his hungry attention on Moira, who had opted to wear his shirt earlier. She quite enjoyed the view of him in just his sweatpants. Even though she couldn’t possibly fill the frame with her gangly self, with the bottom of the old band shirt almost sagging down past her knees, he had to admit that it looked much better on her than it did for him.

But that’s maybe because it was the only thing keeping her from being completely nude.

He was quick to sink back into the bed with her, their lips crashing into one another as she guided him down. She tasted of the bitter dark liquid they had consumed not too long ago, mixed with the taste of his own body, reminding him of certain activities earlier in the day. He couldn’t stop the low growl he let out as he pushed his tongue further in her mouth, eager for more of the taste. Nor could she stop the sighing hum of her own submitting moan in response his action.

The call and response of the moans they shared together would continue for as long as their lips were locked, Siebren feeling his own excitement growing as it pressed up against her leg, the one with the tattoo. Pulling him deeper into the kiss with her arms around his neck, Moira could feel the subtle movement of him beginning to lightly grind against it as she let out another sighing groan of pleasure.

He was the first to break their heated kiss, much to the distress of the red head. Her complaints soon turned to hot, breathy gasps as he fiddled with her earlobe in between his teeth. It was quite the weak spot for her as she began to writhe and squirm underneath him. He enjoyed being able to make her slowly come undone, especially when he put her back together not too long ago.

When he decided he had enough of that, he elected to place longing wet kisses down the side of her neck while snaking one of his hands under her shirt. Together, in tandem with the marks he would suck into her skin, his calloused hand ran slowly up her side to meet her breast with a delicate but firm grasp as he softly kneaded her flesh. Occasionally his thumb would lightly brush against her hardened nipple, eliciting a small tremor throughout her body as her arms fell to the sides of her head.

Moira could feel her own excitement hardening underneath her shirt, pre-cum leaking at a steady and constant rate as she was getting a bit desperate for his touch yet again. She was hoping he would indulge her soon as he continued his assault on her neck, having full access as she unconsciously titled her head to the side. Short and high-pitched moans left her mouth as her back raised off the bed, rising into his touch.

Siebren greatly appreciated the fact that these noises were for his ears only, a chorus breaking out in the current song being played. Pulling away once more, he was becoming desperate for her bare form, slowly tearing the shirt off her body as he discarded it in a pile of clothes across the small room.

His eyes trailed up and down her naked form, taking every inch of her body into account. Christ, she was always beautiful to him but moments like these, her beauty exceeded her own previous set standard. He swore he would never grow tired of seeing her like this and so far, he hadn’t. He wasn’t even sure that such a day would come. She didn’t even need to hear him say it, his eyes revealing everything to her.

He reached down for another longing kiss, excitedly meeting her open and willing lips once again. Their kiss was slower this time, full of adoration and appreciative love. While he was distracted, she took the opportunity to rub his mound through his pants which caused him to let out a sharp hiss of pleasure.

Another hand came to crawl up his bare stomach as he pulled away from their kiss to watch it all in motion. It only got him more excited as he looked up at his girlfriend, a smile starting to slowly form as she elected to reach up and plant a quick peck on his forehead. Something of a light laughter mixed with a throaty sigh left his mouth, much to her own joy.

It was clear that she wants him to do away with his confinements, to gaze upon him like he did to her moments. He doesn’t hesitate to oblige, mainly because he’s been wanting to take them off ever since he got in them in the first place. Sitting up and getting off the bed leads to impromptu strip tease as he makes a show of teasingly pulling down his sweatpants. A low whistle from the woman below lets him know it had its effect as he playfully rolls his eyes in response.

She’s told him countless times before, but she absolutely adores his body much like he does for her. Moira seriously doesn’t know how lucky she got to be with a guy like him. What did she do to deserve someone not only so handsome, but so kindhearted as well? His form was simply marvelous to look at and always managed to take more and more of her breath away with each viewing.

Plus, she secretly loves the fact that he takes such good care of his body with his swimming regime. His ass doesn’t lie and neither does she.

She lets out a soft and sharp gasp, covering her mouth as her eyes fall to his member. He’s big, much bigger than she’s ever had before. It took a bit of, er, adjusting when they were first intimate together as it took quite a bit of time and effort on both of their parts, especially Moira’s. With a bit of stretching as well as with copious amounts of lube, she was able to get used to the size and was quickly seeing stars whenever it hit the right place inside of her.

It was doing wonders for her and in return for Siebren, who achingly loved to feel her around him.

The body language was there between the two. It was clear they were ready for another round. He eagerly crawls back on top of bed and her, but not before grabbing the bottle of lube from the desk. She lays below him, occasionally getting slight shivers emanating from her core as it lights up the nerves across her body in anticipation of what’s to come. Her own girl cock is throbbing, oozing a stream of pre-cum on the bed and pooling onto sheets below at this point.

As he squeezes the lubricant onto his fingers, he can’t help but smile at her excitement. To be honest, it’s cute and it looks good on her. The best part is, he’s the only one that gets to see her like this. He’s the _only_ one that could make Moira feel like this. It’s quite a special position to hold in his eyes, especially for someone so attractive as her.

He makes sure that his fingers, pointer and middle, are good enough before spreading her legs and cheeks. She’s starting to breath at bit more heavily now, doing her best to relax herself for what’s to come. A single finger teases her entrance, circling it as she begins to shift and stir in place. Looking up at her, he looks for permission as she eagerly nods her slightly embarrassed and blushing head.

Slowly, he plunges his middle finger inside of her as she lets out a hot sigh, urging him to keep going as she bites the back of her own finger. He carefully takes it to just a bit past his knuckle, noticing how she’s already curling her toes in pleasure. A slow pace is started as he agonizingly drawls his finger in and out of her hole, studying her face for any notable changes. So far so good.

Another finger, this time the pointer, is added to the mix as she lets out another sigh covered by her hand. This time, he can only repeat the same in and out motion a couple more times before she says that she’s ready for him. He’s been constantly rock hard from the sight of her this entire time. How could he not be with all the delicious faces she’s been making throughout? He’s been controlling himself from just taking her already.

It isn’t long now as he’s rolling the condom over his tip and down his length. He double checks to make sure things are ok as he lazily pumps himself to the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, who decided to play a bit with her own girl cock while he prepared himself. All the lewd sounds she was making was certainly helping him.

They’re both more than ready at this point. No need in delaying it further.

Siebren lines his cock up with her ass, teasing her entrance with his tip as her breath remains heavy and staggered. He once again, waits for her go before going ahead and pushing it into her. There’s some wincing on her part as he takes it slow, listening carefully as they work to get it inside of her. She feels lucky to have someone so careful and slow when it comes to her pleasure. All the more reason to love him in her book.

Within a minute or so, along with careful guidance, he’s finally inside of her and it feels…just…amazing. Moira can’t help but break out in smile from it all. He goes at a slow pace to start off, so she can properly adjust to it. Soft mewls of pleasure escape her mouth as he does so. He’s gripping onto the sides of her stomach for support as it helps ground him from loosing control.

The pace soon quickens as she’s adjusting well. Even though the force behind it is slightly dull, she can still feel it hitting the right spots and she melts into the bed. She feels so tight around him and he’s letting out drawn out groans of pleasure. He can feel every little movement, every little twitch and tremor she gives. God, she feels amazing.

While he continues to fuck her ass, she elects to use her fingers on his nipples getting a good outcry from him that blends into the crunch of the guitar riffs in the current song. The music is loud enough where both of them start to cry out freely in pleasure, not wanting to hold back anymore.

One of his hands finds its way to her girl cock to slowly jerk her off and she can’t stop the high-pitched whine that comes from the back of her throat. It’s enough to spur him further as he quickens the pace once more, putting more force behind it. She’s falling apart, piece by piece underneath him as she can feel her own climax approaching. His name is chanted through her lips filled with lust and need.

It enough to drive the man even more crazy for her.

Pounding into her, he continues fuck her girl cock with his hand as best as he can. They’re both getting so close. They can feel it in each other. The way Siebren’s cock twitches inside of her and the way Moira’s body writhes and shakes, threatening to spill and overflow. Moira is the first to warn of her oncoming orgasm causing an effect akin dominoes as Siebren can feel his own approaching, his technique growing sloppy as they both chase after it.

It only takes a few more pumps. A few more cries and groans of pleasure. They know that they’re being loud. Perhaps even loud enough to overtake the music in volume. They’re too far gone at this point to care about any and everyone hearing. 

Surprisingly, Siebren is the first to spill his seed as he gives one last deep push inside her, hitting her spot with a sharp cry. She follows suit with her own orgasm, spurting small ropes of cum onto her stomach. She can feel the pleasure ripple throughout her entire body as he reaches out to support her as best as he can in this state.

His own head falls to hers as he comes down off of his orgasm, their foreheads together. He’s breathing heavily as he feels his girlfriend convulse and twitch with pleasure around him. It’s quite amazing to watch her ride it out.

Eventually she comes down as well, breathing just as heavily as him, if not, even more.

The need for comfort overcomes him as he carefully pulls out of Moira, knowing how sensitive she can be in moments like these. He lays back against the pillows at the top of the bed, helping his girlfriend into some much-needed cuddles as she rests her head on his chest. Her head rises and falls with his breathing as it starts to slow down. He takes an opportunity to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

Looking at the clock on the dresser, it reads 11:36 p.m. It’s not just tomorrow yet but eventually, it will be.

With the night still as young as them and the evening coffee still flowing through their veins, they still have the entire night ahead of them. Moira is the first to say, “I love you”, beating him to it this time as he repeats it back to her, getting a soft hum in return.

It won’t be long till they’re at it again. Listening to their favorite records into the night as they consume more coffee to stay up when others are sleep. And in that time, Moira forever will be his and he will forever be hers until the next morning.

Just to repeat it all again next weekend and into the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking a lot about this two lately. Been listening to a lot of Moose Blood as well. I was like, huh. They kinda go hand in hand. 
> 
> Been outlining a longer/slow burn fic with these two that will hopefully see the light of day. Probably after I'm done with Two-Faced Charade.
> 
> These two are an interesting pairing. I dig it. 
> 
> Anyway, take care and stay safe. You know where to find me. 
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter for more nonsense.


End file.
